


Reunion

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin's away too long, Michael has to take matters into his own hands to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

What was he doing? This was stupid. He should just get off line right now before he went to far. Michael continued berating himself with those lines as he stood in security at the airport, a suitcase in one hand and a ticket to England clutched in the other.

It’d only been a little over two months since he last saw Gavin, but in Michael’s mind it may as well have been a year ago. It was the first long parting since they’d started dating, and neither man was taking it very well. And so, Michael, with the urging of his coworkers, took some time off and booked his flight. Geoff even let him use his miles for it, just so Michael would stop whining.

But even as he sat in his window seat, staring out at the ground far below him, the Jersey boy was reconsidering. He hadn’t told Gavin about it so what if the man would be too busy to even spend time with him this week? What if he found it annoying or bothersome?

He had around five hours to argue with himself, catching a few hours sleep near the second half of the flight. When he landed it was midday in England, and he went straight onto a train to bring him to Oxfordshire. After another hour and a half of traveling he finally arrived at a dinky little hotel near Gavin’s home. He took a short nap in his room, taking a shower after and changing into a clean outfit, jeans and a hoodie over a tee because England was fucking cold. His favorite beanie tugged over long auburn curls, and his Dung Bingo converse laced tightly on cold feet.

It took him about ten minutes to convince himself to leave the room, immediately distracting himself by getting something to eat at a nearby deli. He couldn’t finish it, nerves building up too much. There were no more distractions.

Checking the address Geoff gave him one more time, Michael got into a cab and they were off. The younger man was staying at his dad's at the moment, and from what Geoff had weaseled out of him, was hopefully home, blissfully unaware that he'd be face to face with his boyfriend again in a matter of minutes. As they arrived, Michael handed the cabbie his money with a slightly shaky hand, whether it was only nerves or some actual excitement that caused it remained to be seen. He went up to the small house, taking a deep breath before knocking. 

The person who answered was a young man who looked remarkably a lot like Gavin, but clearly wasn't him. "Can I help you?" he asked, eyes scanning up and down Michael, wondering if the other man was some sort of salesman or religious person. "Uh, yeah. Is um, is Gavin home? I'm a friend of his."

Michael was suddenly struck with the thought, did Gavin's family know about him? He wracked his brain trying to remember ever talking with the Brit about whether or not his family knew he had a boyfriend but was coming up empty. It took all he had to not start hyperventilating right on the spot as his mind became a whirlwind of inner freak outs and worries. The other man stared at him for a moment before nodding, walking off to supposedly retrieve Gavin.

The ginger was too absorbed in his own head to notice the other leaving, only returning to reality at the sound of footsteps returning. As Gavin came to the threshold, both men stared at each other wide eyed, the brunette's mouth opening a bit in utter shock. "Michael?" he asked in that way only Gavin could, staring as though the man in front of him was a mirage. 

"Gav, oh god I'm so sorry I totally should've said something I don't ev-" Michael's frantic rant was cut short as Gavin grabbed hold of either side of his face and pressed their lips together in a frantic kiss. All thoughts left the Jersey boy's brain as he clutched Gavin's hands, returning the kiss just as frantically, both men oblivious as they peppered each other's lips and faces with long overdue kisses.

A soft cough brought them back to their senses, finally ending their amorous barrage and turning to the source of the noise. Gavin's brother George, the Gavin-lookalike Michael had met, was standing there, eyeing them curiously. "So, you gonna explain why you're snogging some bloke in the doorway or should I leave you be for a while longer?"

Gavin's face flushed a deep red, a bright toothy smile contrasting it. "What's to explain, my boyfriend's come to visit."


End file.
